


Bring Me Two Pina Colodas

by SailorBryant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Despite not drinking alcohol, Ryan reckons he would be able to hold his liquor so Meg and Gavin decide it would be a fun challenge to find out a) if they can make a drink that he likes the taste of and b) how much he can drink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Two Pina Colodas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely, and talented, and lovely ludomoose. I hope this is even half as good as you deserve!!

 

It wasn’t Ryan’s first time over at Gavin and Meg’s house.  When they first moved in together, Meg had made a point of inviting Ryan over to celebrate, and her sad pout had turned his no into a hesitant yes, and he’d debated the choice even as he drove across town and pulled into their driveway. Still, after spending the night alternating between helping Meg in the kitchen - both of them ignoring Gavin’s petulant wines-, or pouring lava over Gavin’s Minecraft character while Meg laughed herself into hiccups, he hadn’t been able to ever say no again.

He felt guilty, impeding on a young couple’s time together, but they were both so eager to have him over and would quickly brush away his concerns when he brought them up.

“We see each other all the time,” Gavin told him, whenever Ryan brought up his fear of being an overbearing third wheel. “It’s nice to have somebody new over.”

But this was night was a little different. He wasn’t just pulling his car up into their driveway for a night of food and video games.

They had a bet to settle.

“You actually going to pay up this time?” Ryan asked as soon as Gavin opened the door, handing him the bag of take out.

“Only if you win, Rye-bread,” Gavin answered with a scoff, taking the food, before stepping back and letting him into the house.

Ryan chuckled.  “I just hope you’ve hit the ATM today. I’ll be expecting my hundred bucks as soon as you admit defeat.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Rye,” teased Meg from the kitchen, and Ryan followed the voice into the kitchen, Gavin bouncing excitedly behind him.

Their bet had come about the way most of their bets did, both of them talking out their asses while most of their minds were concentrating on the Let’s Play they were filming.  Geoff had been listing off different drinks to see if Ryan had tried them, once again teasing the man for his soberness, when Gavin had piped up.

“Ryan, I bet you a hundred bucks I could find a drink you like.”

“A hundred bucks?” Ryan had questioned, while the amount was echoed around him by the rest of their group. “You’re on.”

A bit of that confidence was knocked out of Ryan, along with his breath, when he walked in to find the kitchen counter loaded down with every type of alcohol he could imagine.  Or at least, what someone else would imagine, since Ryan didn’t spend much time thinking about alcohol at all.

“Ta da!” Meg cheered, spreading her hands out to showcase the spread.  

Gavin giggled at the look of open amazement on Ryan’s face, bumping him teasingly as they passed. He made way across the kitchen to wrap his arm around Meg and kiss her on the nose.  

“I told you he’d be speechless,” he said.

Meg slapped him on the arm, ignoring the wine he let out. “I was the one who said that, not you!”

They started to bicker, but Ryan was used to their antics, and immediately talked over them. “Surely you didn’t go buy all this?”

Meg giggled, turning away from Gavin to face Ryan. “Of course not.  Word spread around the office about the bet, and people were more than happy to donate to the cause.”

Gavin snorted as Ryan’s eyebrows drew together.

“Surely that many people don’t want to see me get drunk?”

“I think the evidence begs to differ,” Meg said with a smile. She gave Gavin a quick peck on the cheek, before turning back to face Ryan. “Let’s get started!”

They started with a few beers.  While they munched on some slider’s that Ryan had brought with him, Gavin would excitedly pop open a new bottle and hand it over grinning.  Only to sigh, when Ryan would make a disgusted face and hand the bottle back immediately for Gavin to quickly finish off.  Next, Meg handed him a tumbler filled with two fingers of wine, but they all end up laughing at the sour look on Ryan’s face after he took a sip.

Unfortunately, Ryan couldn’t help but admire the way Meg tipped the glass back and finished it off quickly, before setting the glass down and smacking her lips in a satisfied way. Realising he was staring he quickly looked away, immediately meeting Gavin’s eye, jumping slightly when the younger man winked at him.  His face ran hot, and he tried to blame it on the alcohol, which was not really a lie when he thought about it.  Even with the small sips he’d been taking through dinner, this was still the most Ryan had ever drunk in his life.

He quickly looked away, keeping his attention on his food as the couple began playfully bickering over which drink to have him try next. He had a coughing fit after one sip of a gin and tonic, and gagged after a drink from a Black and Tan.

“Ugh,” he groaned, and Gavin rolled his eyes and took the layered drink from his hand, while Meg hid a laugh behind her hand.

When they finished eating, to Ryan’s confusion, Meg pulled out a lemon and knife and set them on the table. To add to his confusion, Gavin let out a cheer, pulling a bottle of clear liquid from the pile and sitting it in front of them, followed quickly by a shaker of salt.

“Shots!” Gavin cheered, already beginning to stumble haphazardly around just from drinking Ryan’s leftovers.

Ryan immediately shook his head. “Hell no.”

Gavin pouted, but Meg gave him a reassuring look.

“Don’t worry, honey, the shots are for us. I’ve got you something else.” Both of the men watched as she pulled a jug of orange juice from the fridge, and set it down beside another bottle that Ryan didn’t recognize.

Gavin snorted. “That’s a girly drink, love.”

“Oh shush,” Meg said, pulling the bottle of alcohol from Gavin’s hand and set about making a drink.

Ryan’s eyebrow stayed raised while he watched Meg sway slightly while she mixed everything together, rolling his eyes as Gavin haphazardly started cutting a lemon into slices.  

“Last one, I promise,” Meg said as she dropped a cherry into the drink, taking another one for herself, before beaming up at Ryan and holding it out towards him.

He had to admit, it didn't look too awful. It was bright orange, with a layer of pink something, and looked more like a fruit smoothie than anything. Still, he gave her a nervous glance.

“What is it?”

“A tequila sunrise,” she said around a smile.

His nose crinkled at the mention of tequila, but she waved him off with her free hand, pushing it forward until his hand finally grasped at the glass.

She smiled up at him. “Just trust me okay?” she said softly.

Ryan felt a blush tint his cheeks and spread to the tips of his ears.  He quickly jerked to look over at Gavin, but the younger man was beaming at him, and he quickly hid his face behind the glass.

“Last one?” he asked quietly.

“Yup,” Meg confirmed, ignoring Gavin’s squawk of protest. “If you don’t like this one, we concede.”

“But you have to actually drink it!” Gavin protested. “You can’t just take a mingy little sip.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, glad his blush had finally receded, before he lifted the glass up and took a generous sip. He smacked his lips together, analyzing the taste, before his eyes widened in surprise, and he took another sip.

He blinked awkwardly at the both of them, taking in their growing looks of surprise, before he let out a resigned, “Shit.”

“What?” Gavin squawked, and Meg clapped her hands in joy. Gavin’s surprise quickly turned to joy, and he grabbed Meg around the waist. “We won!” he yelled, before picking her up and spinning her around, pulling a delighted laugh from her, even as she swatted at his arm and told him to put her down.

“I think you mean, I won,” she said smugly, and he pouted.

Ryan rolled his eyes at their antics, before taking another generous sip of the drink.  He knew he should be upset from losing a bet, and to Gavin no less, but as he watched over the rim of his glass as Gavin gave Meg a peck on the lips, and let an unfamiliar but not alarming warmth spread over him, he found himself pretty content.

When Gavin pulled away from Meg, and gave him a look, he quickly averted his eyes.

“Fine, fine. You win.”

Gavin cheered. “Victory shots!” handing a shot glass to Meg, who took it with a fond smile, before pouring one for the both of them.

Ryan rolled his eyes again.

It was a few hours later, when Ryan was struggling to aim his DMR that he realised that he was good, and truly drunk. When the game announced, “Match lost,” Ryan just groaned and dropped the controller haphazardly on the table before collapsing back onto the couch.  

Meg curled into his side, and he slid his arm over her shoulder without thinking. His eyes focused on the half filled glass of the most recent sunrise that Meg had made him, surrounded by the empty beer bottles that Meg and Gavin had torn through.

“You did so terrible, Rye!” Gavin said gleefully. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone go that negative before.”

“Bugger off,” he mocked in a faux-accent, giggling when Gavin pouted. Ryan struggled to sit up reaching for his drink,  stopping suddenly though when he felt Meg’s hand wrap gingerly around his wrist.

“I think you’ve had enough, honey,” she told him around a gentle smile. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Ryan shrugged, and collapsed back against the couch, pulling Meg closer to him. To Ryan, being drunk was always synonymous with being ‘out of control’. He had watched too many guys blunder around, screaming way too loud, and slurring their way into pointless fights to ever have any intention of drinking.  

But he didn’t really feel out of control. Maybe, everything was a little exaggerated, maybe he felt less anxious than he sometimes would, but he was still completely in control.  He was just relaxed, lounging comfortably between two people he deeply cared for, and everything felt great.  

“So, you gonna pay up, Rye?” Gavin teased, while leaning over the coffee table, shaking random bottles until he found one that wasn’t entirely empty and taking a swig of it.

“Eh, I figure I’ll win it back from you pretty quickly,” he quipped and Meg giggled beside him.

Gavin gave him a considering look, before his gaze slid to Meg, some sort of silent communication going on between them.  Ryan opened his mouth to call them out on their scheming, when a manic grin spread across Gavin’s lips. Before Ryan could react, Gavin spun on the couch lifting one leg up until he was straddling Ryan’s lap.

He jumped, but Gavin just slid further down until he was holding Ryan down with his thighs.

“Well actually,” Gavin started, his voice dropping to a drawl. “I know of a way you can work off your debt.”

Ryan felt blood rushing to his face even as he was still fully processing what was happening. He became hyper aware of the sturdy weight of Gavin’s groin pressed against his own, the warmth of Meg’s body pressed against his side, the curve of her breasts pressed against his chest.

He turned to face her, just in time to see her roll her eyes.

“You’re the worst seductress I’ve ever seen,” she teased Gavin.

“Shut your mouth, Turney,” Gavin teased back, his voice so close to Ryan’s ear that he jerked back to face him in surprise.

“Well?” Gavin smirked.

“I-” Ryan started, but stopping when he realized he didn’t know what he was going to say.   He still wasn’t sure if what he thought was happening was actually happening.  He’d never heard of people hallucinating after a few mixed drinks, but surely there was no way the two most gorgeous people he knew where seriously suggesting-

“Come on, Rye,” Gavin whined. “I know how you look at us.”

Ryan shook his head slightly, quickly looking back over at Meg.  She wasn’t giving much away, her eyes just intently meeting his.

Gavin rolled his hips slowly, and Ryan felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. His head fell back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling and tried to process what was happening.

He couldn’t deny that he’d been giving them both “looks” over the last few months.  Gavin may get on his nerves sometimes, but he’d have to be an idiot to not admire the long slope of his neck, the cute way his lip would stick out when he pouted, or the way his slight, willowy frame would be perfect crushed against Ryan’s broad chest. And he’d have to be dead inside to not notice how gorgeous Meg was, and maybe when she’d laugh and her eyes would light up his heart would skip a beat, but he thought he’d hidden it better.

Of course they’d noticed.

Now they wanted to-he didn’t even know. It was just too much.

“I’m not-I dont-” he fumbled, still not sure quite what he was trying to say.

Meg turned to press her chest fully against his side, and cupped his chin pulling him down to face her, smiling sweetly. “We’re not going to push you into anything, honey, but if you want us,” she paused, running her thumb across her cheek, “we’re all yours.”

Ryan’s breath caught in his throat.  Gavin slid his hands down Ryan’s chest, turning his attention back to him.  His green eyes were brighter than normal, his cheeks tinted red, though he was biting the corner of his lip - a nervous tick that Ryan had notice before.

This was actually happening. He’d admired them both from afar for a while, even sometimes letting himself indulge in the image of the two of them together - two beautiful, lithe bodies pressed against the other - before the guilt would overtake him. Still, he’d never even began to entertain the thought that he could have them.

Cautiously, Ryan ran his free arm up Gavin’s thigh to grasp on to his waist.

All of Gavin’s nervousness instantly vanished as his bright green eyes seemed to catch fire. Meg’s hand slid from his cheek to run through his hair as Gavin started to move forward.  He could feel Meg’s breath against his ear, and Gavin was moving closer and closer until they were inches apart.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, Rye,” he whispered. Ryan’s lips parted in a gasp that was instantly silenced when Gavin made good on his word.  Ryan had always assumed that Gavin kissed the same way he lived, like a whirlwind, but their press of lips was soft, almost hesitant, just letting them both soak into the feeling.  Like Gavin, however, it wasn’t a patient kiss. He barely had time to adjust, before Gavin pressed a soft bite to Ryan’s bottom lip. He opened his lips in surprise, and Gavin took the the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, pulling him even deeper into the kiss while Meg’s hand on the back of his head pushed them closer together.

When Gavin pulled back, he barely had time to catch his breath before Meg was turning his head and pulling him down to kiss her as well.  She was the opposite of her boyfriend, pressing their lips together in fierce passion, and pushing her tongue past his lips immediately. It was as if she wanted to consume him, and lord knows he'd let her.

When she finally released him, he stared down at her in awe, wondering if it was the alcohol or the kiss that made him feel like the whole world was spinning.  

“Bloody hell,” Gavin said.

Meg giggled, “What?”

“That was hot, is what!”

Ryan’s face went flush, but Meg just raised an eyebrow at Gavin, “Looks like you enjoyed it quite a bit.”

Ryan immediately looked down to take in the tent in the front of Gavin’s jeans, and he hitched in a breath through his nose.

Gavin smirked, squirming slightly. “Looks like Rye enjoyed it quite a bit as well.”

He was right. Ryan was more than half hard just from the kissing, and Gavin could definitely feel it pressed against the curve of his ass. The younger man rolled his hips, pressing right against it, and Ryan let out an obscene groan.

“Bed?” Meg whispered in his ear, and Ryan nodded quickly.  Gavin instantly jumped off his lap, bumping into the table, and squawking when a few glasses clinked against each other and threatened to fall to the ground. Meg slid out from his arm and stood with farm more grace than her boyfriend, giving him an eyeroll and a bemused smile.  

She leaned down and grasped Ryan’s hand, twining their fingers together. “You coming?”

He nodded, standing up slowly as if in a daze and let himself be led into the bedroom.

Meg’s fingers slid from his when they reached the doorway as she flopped down on her back on the bed, and Gavin was immediately on her. His hands roaming over her dress, and through her hair as he kissed her like it was the last one he’d ever have again.

Ryan stood hesitantly beside the bed, watching and feeling his heart drum steadily against his chest. Meg’s red hair spilled out across the sheets, her breasts pressed up against Gavin’s chest as they moved against each other. It was hotter than anything he could have began to imagine.

Doubt began to run through him once more.  What in the world where the two of them doing with him? Meg was in playboy for fuck’s sake, and Gavin had hordes of teenage girls who spent their nights writing Mrs. Gavin Free into their notebooks coming after him. He was just a theatre nerd who’d gotten lucky when answering a random craigslist ad, standing here like a creep watching the two hottest people he’d ever met - his coworkers, his friends, a loving couple - as they made out  on their bed, in their house.

As if they could hear his hesitation they slowly pulled away from the other, looking up at Ryan with flushed faces and hooded eyes. Gavin rolled to the side, pulling himself up to his knees while Meg patted the empty space between them.

“Come on, Rye.”

Ryan didn’t know if it was due to way Gavin was already ripping his shirt off, or the heated gaze Meg was staring up at him with, her lips wet and red, or a combination of both, but his hesitation vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

For the first time, he felt completely in control as he strode forward, grasping the side of Gavin’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Gavin moaned into the kiss, and Ryan slowly pushed forward, lowering the younger man onto the bed and crawling on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He took his time running his hands over the freshly naked, tanned skin and taking as much from the kiss as he could.

He sat back onto his knees, leaving Gavin dazed beneath him, and tugged his shirt up and over his head.  He took a moment to admire the shirtless man beneath him before he rolled his hips down over Gavin’s crotch, and the younger man moaned.

Ryan leaned down, ghosting his lips over Gavin’s ear, still pressing down lightly with his crotch. “I always knew you liked cock, Gavin.”

“Oh god, Rye, don’t talk like that,” Gavin whined, as Ryan started nipping at his ear

There was a whimper and both of them turned to see Meg with her dress hiked up to her stomach and her hand that was slowly sliding down into a pair of black, lacy panties.

Ryan’s brain short circuited for a moment, and he ground himself against Gavin’s leg, trying to ease the jolt of arousal that shot through him.

“She’s bloody hot, isn’t she?”

“God yes,” Ryan groaned, perhaps putting far more emotion into those two words than he meant to, but he didn’t have time to think about it when he heard what Meg said next.

“You should suck him off, Rye.”

Gavin let out a strangled noise, and Ryan nearly choked.

“He just loses it,” she continued, her fingers moving slowly underneath the silk panties.

“Oh, yeah?” Ryan asked, breathing heavy and taking in the way Gavin was biting his lip.

Before he could second guess himself, Ryan was sliding down the bed, unzipping Gavin’s jeans and taking him in his hand and mouth. And of course, Meg was right. He had barely started sucking in earnest before Gavin began to fall apart.

He moaned, and cried, and begged with no prompting. His hands grasped the covers tightly, straining to reach forward and grasp Ryan’s hair, but he stayed in place, squirming and occasionally thrashing around.

Ryan was harder than he’d ever been in his life.  He wanted to draw it out forever.  Bring Gavin right to the edge before backing off, leaving him whining and gasping, before finally making him come so hard he couldn’t speak. He wanted tie him up and see how wrecked he can make him just from his mouth and two fingers thrusting into him over and over again.  

He only indulges himself a little, though, sliding his finger down, tracing Gavin’s puckered entrance, barely pressing more than his fingernail past the entrance before Gavin let out a choked sob and spilled down Ryan's throat.

Gavin was still trying to catch his breath when Ryan slid up the bed and caught his mouth in a kiss.  

Gavin jerked his head back, his nose wrinkled in distaste. “Ryan, no,” he whined.

“But Gavin,” Ryan teased, grasping Gavin’s chin in his hand. “You taste so good,” he whispered, causing Gavin to groan and Ryan crashed their mouths together once more.

Ryan felt a hand twirl through the hair on the back of his head, before he was grasped roughly and his head pulled back.  

Meg was smirking at him, her eyes hooded, her cheeks red, and her breath coming out in sharp pants. “My turn, baby.”

Ryan nodded eagerly, sliding off the sated Gavin and moved to crawl on top of Meg. He tried to be delicate when removing her dress, but she let out a sound, almost like a growl, before pushing him out of the way to quickly rid herself of the dress.

He took her breasts in his hands, kneading and sucking on her nipples, his eyes dancing as he watched shivers run through her body. He slid down her panties, letting out a shiver of his own as he felt how wet she was, before sliding two fingers inside.

“Jesus, Ryan,” she groaned from above him, and he chuckled against her breast.  

Suddenly, he felt hot breath beside his ear and apparently Gavin had recovered. He felt an arm snake around his back and hook around to start unbuttoning his jeans.  

Ryan let out a groan as soon as he was free, his jeans having become painfully tight, resting his head against Meg’s soft stomach for a moment as Gavin stroked him teasingly.

“Oh, lovely Ryan, you should eat her out,” he teased smugly into Ryan’s ear. “She just falls apart.”

Ryan’s head shot up, looking at Meg hopefully, but she shook her head violently.

“No, please, I want you inside of me.”

It was at that time that all of the adrenaline coursing through his veins met the impenetrable wall of alcohol that was making it’s way through him, and things became a little blurry.  He remembered Gavin and himself struggling to put the condom, while they all three burst into the occasional giggle at their failure. He remembered the nearly overwhelming feeling of finally being inside of Meg, as she moaned and clawed at his back, begging him to keep moving.  He would probably never forget that absolutely filthy things Gavin whispered in his ear while he thrust in and out of Meg for all he was worth.

When he finally collapsed in between the two of them, he could vaguely remember pulling Meg into his side, and a lazy, sloppy kiss with Gavin while the younger man was draped across his chest.

The next thing he knew was slowly dragging himself into consciousness the next morning. There was steady, dull pounding behind his right eyebrow and he felt lethargic to the point of concern. When he finally managed to drag one eye open, he let his eyes sweep over Gavin’s sleeping face buried into his chest, and the splash of red hair buried into the crook of his arm.

Panic coursed through him. He needed to get out of the bed and run; he didn’t even know where to, he just needed to leave. This was exactly why he didn’t drink, he had screwed everything up.  They would regret it, they would avoid him, oh god what if they broke up because of him.

Taking a few calming breaths, he slowly started to try and detangle himself from the couple. As if sensing his distress, bright green eyes groggily blinked open to meet his.

“Rye,” he croaked out.

“I-uh, I need-” Ryan stuttered out, and sensing what was happening Gavin’s eyes softened.  

“Shh, it’s okay,” Gavin whispered, as his fingers slid up to thread through Ryan’s hair. “You’re fine, just go back to sleep, love.”

Ryan shook his head, but Gavin just smile, his words and fingers embodied with far more tenderness than Ryan would have ever thought him capable.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, love, I promise.  We can talk in the morning when we all feel less like shit.”

“But this is-” Ryan started, before trailing off.

“This is weird,” Meg finished softly, from his side with her back to them, and Gavin giggled while she slowly turned around to face him.  Even with her hair matted to her face, and her makeup long smudged all to hell, Ryan couldn’t help but think of her as beautiful. “But it didn’t come out of nowhere, honey. We’ve both wanted this for a long time, and you have too, right?”

Between Meg’s no nonsense stare, and Gavin’s hopeful glance, Ryan didn’t stand a chance.

“Yeah, of course,” he sighed.

“Good,” Meg said, before resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. “Now let’s go back to sleep, please.”

Gavin hummed in agreement and slid down to mirror his girlfriend in cuddling against Ryan’s broad chest. He slowly slid his arms around them both, and finally let himself relax against the bed.  

Ryan didn’t know if this was a one time thing, or maybe something much, much more, but at least  he knew that they didn’t hate him and they didn’t regret it. He’d find out the rest in the morning, but for now, he was content.


End file.
